The present invention relates to the field of voltage converters for converting an electrical input voltage into an electrical output voltage.
Voltage converters are electrical circuits which are used to convert an electrical input voltage into an electrical output voltage. So-called DC/DC converters, which are a subcategory of voltage converters, are configured for example to convert an electrical input voltage into an electrical output voltage, both the electrical input voltage and the electrical output voltage being DC voltages. Voltage converters usually comprise a switch, for example a transistor, and reactive elements, for example a choke and a capacitor, wherein the switch is periodically opened and closed. By suitably controlling a duty cycle of the switch, it is therefore possible to set an operating point of the voltage converter.